明日は来るから (Asu wa Kuru Kara)
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Kim Jaejoong harus bertahan dengan kondisinya yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ditambah lagi ia harus memilih antara masa lalu, atau masa depannya. / YUNJAE / GENDERSWITCH / CHAP 2
1. Chapter 1

**明日は来るから****(Asu wa Kuru Kara)**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by ©Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Changmin, Krystal, Heechul and others**

**Teens until Mature's rated**

**Romance/Little Angst**

**Genderswitch for Jaejoong & Heechul **

**Based on Amano sensei's manga "Dee" ©2002 with some changes**

**Enjoy reading, please.. ^^**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan, dihirupnya udara pagi banyak-banyak untuk menyegarkan pikirannya pagi ini.

Ah, ia merasa lebih baik kini meski sejujurnya ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Tatapannya teralih pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja nakas tepat di sisi kanan jendela kamarnya. Gadis cantik itu mengambil bingkai foto yang menyita perhatiannya, ditatapnya lamat-lamat figur seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek di dalam bingkai emas itu.

Dahinya berkerut samar menatap serius dan semakin serius pada foto di tangannya, sesekali ia menatap ke langit-langit kamar, mencoba mengingat sepertinya.

"Arghh! Berapa kalipun mencoba tetap tidak ingat!" Gadis cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu kembali menaruh bingkai foto tadi dengan sedikit gusar, ia kesal dengan keadaannya dan memutuskan untuk turun menuju dapur rumah itu.

Ya, begitulah keadaan Kim Jaejoong semenjak 2 minggu belakangan. Ia akan selalu berusaha mengenali sosok kecil dalam foto tadi yang tak lain adalah fotonya sendiri saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Sebuah penyakit yang didapatnya karena kecelakaan 1 bulan yang lalu membuatnya tak lagi bisa mengenal wajah orang dengan baik.

_Prosopagnosia_, penyakit dimana salah satu saraf otak yang berhubungan dengan sensor pengenal rusak. Dalam kasus Jaejoong, ia mengidap penyakit itu setelah kepalanya menghantam keras sisi trotoar.

Kini gadis itu tak bisa mengenal wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya lagi. _Amnesia_? Bukan, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak kehilangan ingatan apapun, ia bahkan ingat jelas Heechul kakaknya dan ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia hanya tak mampu mengenali wajah orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bagi Jaejoong semua terlihat sama. Ia bahkan tak mengenal wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin, sekarang ia merasa asing dengan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli padaku! Kau mencintainya huh?!"

"Sojung-ah bukan begitu—"

"Bukan apanya?! Jawab saja! Kau menyukainya kan?!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar ribut-ribut di pintu sebelah apartemennya segera melihat keluar. Dan Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang lurus sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria tinggi. Perempuan berambut lurus itu menatap sengit pada pria di hadapannya, membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Diam kuanggap 'ya'! Kau menyebalkan!" perempuan itu mendorong dada pria tinggi dihadapannya kemudian beranjak, Jaejoong berdiri sambil memegangi handle pintu apartemennya yang sama sekali belum ia tutup.

Gadis berambut panjang itu melangkah cepat dan melewati Jaejoong, memberi sebuah tatapan sinis pada Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar pergi dari balkon apartemen itu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung kepergian sosok tadi, bertanya-tanya apakah ia kenal perempuan tadi.

Gadis bermata doe itu mengalihkan tatapan kembali pada sosok pria tinggi di pintu sebelah, pria itu menunduk sambil mengusap rambut ravennya sendiri.

"Arghh..." geram lirih terdengar meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?"

Mendengar suara halus itu, si namja raven pun mengangkat wajah.

"Jaejoong _nuna_?" sahutnya kaget, melotot karena sosok dihadapannya benar-benar nyata.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya terdiam bingung.

"Kapan kau kembali dari rumah sakit, _nuna_? Kenapa Heechul _nuna _tidak mengabariku?"

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, "Kau mengenalku dan... Kakakku?"

Namja raven itu kemudian menatap bingung pada gadis cantik di depannya, "Bicara apa? tentu saja aku tahu.. Kita teman sejak kecil..."

Dan Jaejoong pun seolah mengerti, dan mengajak namja raven itu masuk ke kamar apartemennya.

.

.

.

"MWO?! _Nuna _serius?" namja raven bernama Shim Changmin itu meninggikan suaranya.

Jaejoong menyamankan duduknya setelah menaruh secangkir _Cappucinno _di depan Changmin. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum.

Changmin kehilangan kata-katanya, ia tak mengerti. "_Nuna _tak mengenal wajah orang? Apa ini main-main?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti main-main?" Jaejoong tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi aku mengenal _nuna _sejak lama, aku rasa... Ini.. Tidak cocok dengan _nuna_.. Itu mustahil.." Changmin tak tahu bagaimana merangkai kata-katanya.

"Itu hak mu, mempercayaiku atau tidak.. Aku ingin minta tolong, mulai besok aku kembali masuk sekolah.. Kalau kau bertemu denganku tolong sebutkan namamu dulu ya?" Jaejoong memberi senyum terbaiknya.

Lidah Changmin kelu, ia tidak bisa protes lagi jika Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan senyum itu.

.

.

.

Hari senin pertama di bulan April, Jaejoong bersiap kembali ke sekolah setelah hampir 1 bulan absen. Ia ragu sebenarnya, takut tak bisa mengenal teman-temannya.

Selesai memakai sepatunya, Jaejoong beranjak keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Joongie? Apa lebih baik aku meminta Changmin berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Wanita yang hampir memasuki umur ke 30-nya itu berlari menghampiri adiknya masih dengan sebuah apron yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kalem sambil menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, _unnie_.. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Kau yakin, Joongie?"

"Ne.. Aku berangkat.." pamit Jaejoong di iringi lambaian dari Heechul.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit pusing saat melihat orang berlalu-lalang di depan sekolah.

Tentu saja, apa menyenangkan berada di kumpulan orang-orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenal?

Kaki jenjang Jaejoong terus melangkah mantap menuju kelasnya, mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap.

Kelas 2A.

"Pagi~" sapa Jaejoong lembut namun berhasil menyita perhatian orang-orang di dalam kelas itu.

_'Ingat Joongie, mereka semua temanmu jangan tanyakan nama mereka.. Nanti mereka menganggapmu aneh.' _kata-kata Heechul terus terngiang di telinga Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis imut dengan cepat berlari menuju Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie~~!" sebuah pelukan ia terima, ah.. Ia kenal suara ini. Pasti Kim Junsu.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah seisi kelas mendekati Jaejoong. Tentu saja karena Jaejoong adalah _Mother of the class_, ia disukai siapapun karena sikapnya yang lembut dan ramah, juga kecerdasannya.

"Aku khawatir, kau sudah sembuh, Jae?"

"Kami merindukanmu.."

"Kami sudah membuat catatan khusus untukmu selama kau tidak masuk.."

Semua menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong, tak terkecuali para murid laki-laki

_'Ah ne.. Aku kenal mereka, mereka teman-temanku...' _agak menyakitkan memang tak mengenal mereka tapi Jaejoong tetap senang bisa kembali.

Jaejoong pun menceritakan beberapa hal tentang kecelakaan & masa pemulihannya, namun tidak menceritakan tentang _Prosopagnosia _yang ia derita.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mendekap mengelilingi bahunya. Seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah kembali, kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu hum?"

Jaejoong tentu saja mengernyit bingung sekaligis risih.

"Joongie~ kenapa pasang ekspresi seperti itu di depan _romeo_-mu!" tegur Junsu bercanda.

Pria tadi segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi cemas yang dibuat-buat. "Boo~ kau tidak melupakanku kan?"

Jaejoong pun mau tak mau tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Yunnie..." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum tanpa beban, membuat kecantikannya meningkat.

"Syukurlah.." Kali ini laki-laki yang sebenarnya bernama Jung Yunho itu memeluk Jaejoong dari sisi depan dengan erat.

Jaejoong hanya mampu memejamkan mata, '_Benar.. Ini Yunho-ku.. Aku tahu harum ini' _pikirnya sambil menikmati hangatnya pelukan Yunho, ia pun begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih, awalnya siapapun tidak akan percaya karena keduanya bagaikan bumi dan langit. Dimana jika Jaejoong adalah murid teladan yang disayang semua kalangan di sekolah itu, Yunho justru dikenal dengan reputasinya yang buruk, membolos, berkelahi, mencari masalah dengan guru dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi ternyata cinta memang bisa menyatukan siapa saja, Jaejoong menerima cinta Yunho dan akhirnya bisa mencintai laki-laki itu dengan kadar yang sama. Dan Jaejoong sangat yakin kalau Yunho-nya tak seburuk yang orang lain pikirkan.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih sibuk berpelukan, yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum. Sudah terlalu sering melihat tontonan gratis_ romeo & juliet _ini karena Yunho memang bukan tipe yang malu-malu menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Boo~" Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut kedalam mata Jaejoong.

"Aku juga.. Kau baik-baik saja kan selama aku tidak ada? Eh—" Jaejoong mendapati sebuah memar di pipi kiri kekasihnya itu.

"Ini kenapa?" Jaejoong mencoba menyentuhnya namun tangan Yunho sudah terlebih dulu menangkap tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Bohong Jae.. Yunho selalu dimarahi dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh kakakmu setiap dia mau menjengukmu.." Junsu angkat bicara, Jaejoong yang semula menatap Junsu pun kembali memperhatikan Yunho-nya.

Dahinya berkerut cemas, "Benar itu Yun?"

Yunho tak ingin menjawab tapi bagi Jaejoong itulah jawabannya.

Sepertinya interaksi mereka harus terganggu karena seorang anggota kelas yang masuk dengan wajah kusut.

"Pagi.." itu Shim Changmin.

Changmin tetangga sekaligus teman sejak kecil Jaejoong? Ya, meski umurnya lebih muda, bocah jenius itu berhasil mendapat akselerasi hingga satu tingkat bahkan satu kelas dengan Jaejoong.

"Pagi _nuna_.." sapa Changmin dibalas senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

Sebelum beranjak menuju kursi-nya, Changmin sempat melempar tatapan sinis pada laki-laki yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Siapapun tahu, Yunho dan Changmin punya hubungan yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kim Jaejoong sudah kembali sekolah?" Seorang gadis berambut lurus bertanya pada temannya yang baru saja kembali dari kelas A.

"_Ne_.. Dia tetap disayang banyak orang sepertinya."

"Cih.." Gadis bernama Sojung itu hanya mendecih sebal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan membawa Yunho ke ruang UKS untuk mengobati memar di pipi Yunho.

Yunho meringis saat kapas dingin itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Kapan kau mendapat luka ini, Yun?"

"Hum? 3 hari yang lalu sepertinya" Jawab Yunho santai.

Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini, ia selalu santai seolah terbiasa dengan luka apapun.

Gadis cantik itu membuang kapas terakhirnya dan menatap Yunho, "Apa sekarang terasa lebih baik?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Dengar Yun.. Kau tahu jelas kakakku menentang hubungan kita, kenapa masih nekat?" Jaejoong mencoba membuat Yunho mengerti bahwa ia khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Yun.. Jangan temui kakakku lagi.." lanjutnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Jaejoong. "Dengar, Jaejoongie-ku.. Bagiku Heechul _nuna _ataupun Changmin bukan masalah besar, aku tahu kau pasti akan memarahiku karena ini tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama sebulan penuh?"

Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar tesiksa saat itu, karena itu aku memaksa untuk datang ke rumah sakit.. Aku berniat menjengukmu baik-baik tapi Heechul _nuna _masih tidak bisa menerimaku, dia hanya memarahiku dan bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanku bertemu denganmu, tapi aku merasa pukulannya sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya karena hari itu aku bisa melihatmu dari kaca. Hanya dengan melihatmu dari jauh aku sudah merasa sangat bersyukur." Yunho menyatukan dahinya dengan Jaejoong yang hampir-hampir menangis karena cerita kekasihnya itu.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai Yunho-nya!

Jaejoong segera memeluk erat Yunho.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi.." lirihnya, Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_.. Aku senang kau kembali, Aku sangat senang... Jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi.." balas Yunho sambil menciumi pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Yun.." Ucapnya sambil menangkup pipi Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, ia mendekati Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan nafas yang menyapa bibir _cherry _Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." bisiknya sebelum kemudian Yunho mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong, meluapkan semua perasaan yang ia tahan selama tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Changmin berlari kecil di koridor sepi menuju UKS, sesekali menoleh kesana-sini seperti mencari seseorang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara decit sepatu di ujung koridor. Ia menatap penasaran.

Namun sepertinya Changmin harus mengurungkan harapannya saat melihat yang berjalan di depannya itu adalah Yunho, bukan Jaejoong-nuna nya.

Yunho tetap berjalan cuek seolah tak ada siapapun disana.

"Dimana Jaejoong _nuna_?" Tanya Changmin tanpa menatap laki-laki itu, sebenarnya ia malas bertanya pada Yunho tapi saat ini pasti Yunho-lah yang paling tahu dimana Jaejoong berada.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru menyeringai.

"Berhentilah berharap soal Jaejoong, bodoh.." desisnya ketika melewati Changmin.

Changmin gusar, namun ia tahan niatnya untuk memberi satu pukulan pada laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas saat Jam pulang menjelang.

Tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan berniat ke rumah sakit untuk memenuhi panggilan Dokter yang memintanya untuk melakukan _therapy _setelah pulang sekolah.

Namun mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia merasa seperti akan terjatuh.

_'Haishh.. Kau kenapa Kim Jaejoong?' _dengan terhuyung, Jaejoong tetap mencoba berjalan.

Gadis itu baru saja hendak keluar dari kelas saat tiba-tiba Changmin menghampirinya.

"Ah! Ternyata benar, _nuna _hanya berbohong tentang penyakit itu kan?" tegur Changmin. Jaejoong pun menoleh kaget, pusing luar biasa membuatnya tak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

"Bicara apa kau? tiba-tiba datang dan bicara hal yang tidak kumengerti.." Masa bodoh dengan orang di hadapannya ini, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong segera pergi meninggalkan kelas itu serta Changmin.

"Eh_ nu-nuna!_ Aishh.." Changmin frustasi karena harus bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang penyakit Jaejoong.

_'Atau memang sungguhan?' _pikirnya bingung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah cepat di _lobby _rumah sakit. Keadaannya kacau sekarang dan hanya ingin bertemu Dokter Tan secepatnya.

"Jaejoongie? Syukurlah kau datang.. Kupikir kau lupa tentang janji _therapy _hari ini, _Kajja_.." tiba-tiba seorang suster datang dan menariknya.

Jaejoong panik karena tidak mengenal orang yang saat ini menariknya itupun memberontak, "Lepas!".

Jaejoong berhasil melepas tangannya namun ia justru terhuyung dan...

Brukk!

"Jaejoongie!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Saya mencoba me-remake lagi cerita ini, saya pernah nulis sampai chapter 2 tapi karena kurang puas jadi saya coba tulis lagi sambil memperbaiki cara penulisan saya.

Ada yang berminat lanjut? ^^

**Gomawo**~


	2. Chapter 2

**明日は来るから****(Asu wa Kuru Kara)**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by ©Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**YunJae, Changmin, Krystal, Heechul and others**

**Teens until Mature's rated**

**Romance/Little Angst**

**Genderswitch for Jaejoong & Heechul **

**Based on Amano sensei's manga "Dee" ©2002 with some changes**

**Enjoy reading, please.. ^^**

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbaring diatas ranjang salah satu kamar di rumah sakit itu, tubuh rampingnya terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat.

Heechul bersyukur, adiknya hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, meski memang ia tetap menyesal dan tidak berhenti memaki dirinya sendiri, perasaaan takutnya saat Jaejoong sakit satu bulan yang lalu membuatnyamenjadi lebih protektif pada adiknya itu.

Seorang dokter muda tampak sedang memeriksa hasil-hasil _rontgen _milik Jaejoong, ia melihat berulang-ulang beberapa gambar itu.

"Aku yang salah, tak mengingatkannya dulu bahwa aku Kakaknya.. Dia pasti bingung..."

Heechul menatap sendu pada sosok malaikat yang masih enggan membuka matanya itu.

"Pastikan kau melakukannya lain kali, setelah adikmu bangun, aku akan sedikit melakukan _therapy_..." Jelas dokter ber-_nametag _'Tan Hankyung' itu.

Heechul hanya mengangguk paham, lalu mengusap lembut kepala adik tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Geurae... gambar ketujuh.. siapa dia ?" tanya Hankyung pada Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapannya, ia mengangkat foto seorang perempua yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat_ ice cream_.

Jaejoong mengira-ngira. Sungguh ia tak bisa mengenali siapapun, bahkan belum ada foto yang bisa dijawabnya dengan tepat.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya, dia baru mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu di kawasan pertokoan _Apgujeong_..." jelas Hankyung perlahan sambil mengamati ekspresi Jaejoong

Jaejoong bereaksi mendengar petunjuk itu.

"Itu... A-aku?"

.

.

.

Malamnya, di apartemen Kim Jaejoong & Kim Heechul.

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai memasak beberapa menu makan malam untuknya dan sang kakak menatap jam, kakaknya belum juga pulang.

Memang, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang suster selalu membuat Heechul pulang terlambat. Jaejoong memaklumi saat makanan buatannya terlanjur dingin saat kakaknya pulang.

Ah, rasanya sepi..

Jaejoong pun harus rela menunggu. Ia kadang ingin sekali sekedar menjemput kakaknya di stasiun yang tak jauh dari rumah, tapi dengan alasan 'menyayangi Jaejoong', Heechul selalu melarang adiknya itu keluar dari rumah selain untuk urusan penting seperti sekolah atau therapy seperti tadi siang.

takk~

takk~

Jaejoong menoleh karena mendengar suara aneh dari luar, terbesit khawatir setelah mendengar suara itu berkali-kali. Siapa yang iseng malam-malam seperti ini? Selain orang tidak waras, mungkin?

Ah tunggu! ia tahu kebiasaan ini…

Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk memastikan, membukanya perlahan karena takut jika ternyata yang muncul itu orang jahat atau bahkan hantu.

Oke, lupakan kemungkinan kedua karena hantu pasti tidak butuh mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

"Boo~ aku disini.."

Jaejoong mencari sumber suara. Ia kenal panggilan ini..

"Yun?" Panggil Jaejoong mencoba memastikan.

"Yo~" Yunho tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok kekasihnya yang keluar dari pintu rumah, ia agak was-was. Biasanya Cinderella yang sifatnya bagai ibu tiri itu yang keluar dari pintu itu, sementara kekasihnya selalu hanya membuka jendela.

" Ada apa datang selarut ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hehe.. Tidak boleh? Ohya, kakakmu?" Yunho memastikan keadaan disekitarnya

"Heechul unnie pulang terlambat malam ini." jawab Jaejoong yang akhirnya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong pun mengajak Yunho masuk. Yah.. Selagi ia yakin malam ini kakaknya akan pulang telat ia izinkan namja tampan itu masuk karena ia tahu diluar sangat dingin.

"Boo.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan.. Bisakah tutup matamu sebentar?" pinta Yunho namun Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"_Mwoya_? Apa salahnya memberikan langsung?"

"_Aishh_.. ikuti saja kata-kataku.. _Jjaa_, pejamkan matamu…"

Setelah mempoutkan bibir _cherry_-nya, Jaejoong pun memjamkan mata mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan sebuah benda diatas tangan halus itu.

"I-ini apa? Bukan serangga kan?" Jaejoong mengantisipasi, takut kekasihnya itu mengerjainya.

"Bukan, _haishh~ _kenapa kau selalu menuduhku yang aneh-aneh? Oke, buka matamu sekarang.."

Jaejoong pun membuka matanya dan melihat benda kecil di tangannya.

Sebuah kalung berbandul gajah kecil.

_"Omoo~ kiyeowooo~"_ Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat hadiah kecil dari Yunho itu.

Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengamati liontin berbentuk hewan kesukaanya itu. Yunho mengambil inisiatif untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher jenjang kekasihnya.

"Ahh~ Cantik!" girangnya sambil menatap Yunho, sementara Yunho menatap penuh minat pada ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya lebih 'imut' dari siapapun atau apapun juga.

"Ah, andai aku punya uang lebih.. Akan kubelikan gajah asli untukmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat Yunho yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Hadiah kecil ini saja sudah sangat berharga, Yun... Bukan masalah dari bentuk atau harganya."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar itu.

_'Aku tahu kau selalu begitu, Jae... Jika dihari kecelakaan itu kau tak selamat, sungguh aku tak yakin mampu bertahan..' _batinnya.

"Apa itu begitu cantik sampai kau terus melihatnya?" tanya Yunho penasaran sambil memperhatikan _intens _wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terus dihiasi senyum.

"_Ani_, aku justru menyukainya karena ini darimu, Yun..."

Yunho gemas melihat Jaejoong yang begini imut, ia sungguh bersyukur Jaejoong-lah yang berada disisinya.

"Jae..." Panggil Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menoleh, sempat kaget melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat.

Tapi kemudian ia mengerti, refleks ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Yunho menarik tengkuknya untuk menyatukan rasa manis itu.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh hati-hati, namun perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan manis yang teratur, saling membalas mereka menyatukan kehangatan dalam rindu yang memuncak karena terpisahkan begitu lama.

Dan Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan penuh _euforia _yang selalu Yunho berikan padanya, ia tak pernah mampu menolak ciuman yang Yunho beri.

"Yuhnnn~"

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho, menyatukan hangat tubuh mereka.

Mereka larut dalam kehangatan , terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka hingga tak sadar bahwa pintu belum sempat tertutup, bahwa suara gemeletuk hak sepatu mulai mendekati mereka, dan...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN...!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak melepas ciuman mereka, kaget luar biasa ketika mendapati Kim Heechul berdiri menatap garang pada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

Tangannya terkepal erat menandakan marah yang siap diluapkan kapan saja.

"Tidak tahu malu! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Joongie! Kau juga, Joongie.. Sudah kubilang lupakan dia.. Menyingkir!" Heechul menarik lengan Jaejoong kasar supaya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Pergi dari sini! Joongie lebih baik tanpamu.. Changmin lebih pantas untuknya."

Yunho tercekat mendengar nama itu, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Hoo.. Maaf saja kakak ipar-ku yang cantik, tapi Jaejoongie lebih memilihku dibandingnya kan? Seperti yang kakak ipar lihat sendiri." jawab Yunho penuh keyakinan...

"Kau..." gigi Heechul bergemeletuk.

.

PLAKK~~!

"_UNNIE _!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat sebuah tamparan melayang mulus ke pipi kiri Yunho.

Heechul teerdiam, menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho sendiri mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa kebas.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika penyakit Jaejoong ini membuatnya melupakanmu! HANYA MELUPAKANMU, JUNG YUNHO!" gertak Heechul.

"Heechul _unnie_!" jerit Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho yang sempat mengernyit akhirnya menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Tatapan meminta jawaban.

"Joongie.. Menjauh darinya, dia tak pantas untukmu" ucap Heechul sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"_Aniyoo, unnie.. _kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini.." mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca tapi sepertinya Heechul tidak peduli.

"Apa ini caramu membalas kakakmu?! Turuti aku!" mau tak mau Heechul harus membentak adik yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Jaejoong kaget, dan akhirnya melemah.

"Ku mohon, _unnie_.. Aku harus bicara dengan Yunho..." pinta Jaejoong.

Heechul mendengus.

"10 menit, dan ini yang terakhir.. Akhiri hubungan kalian, _unnie _tidak mau kau terus bersama laki-laki yang bahkan tidak mempunyai masa depan." Sindirnya sebelum melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Yun.. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." Jaejoong menarik lengan kaus abu-abu Yunho, sementara pria itu menatap kearah lain, tak sedikitpun ingin melihat Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku, Yun.. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, aku takut kau akan menjauhiku.. Aku takut..." lirihnya sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca, perih rasanya diacuhkan seperti ini. Ia justru menyesal menyembunyikan perihal penyakitnya, jika ia tahu reaksi ini yang akan ia terima dari Yunho.

"Bodoh." desis Yunho masih dalam posisi semula, tak menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa gunanya 1 tahun hubungan kita? Kau justru menyembunyikan ini dariku? Apa perasaanku sedangkal itu jadi kau takut untuk mengatakannya?" kali ini, Yunho menoleh. Mata musangnya menatap langsung ke dalam mata doe Jaejoong.

"Yun ?"

Perlahan Yunho bergerak memeluk tubuh gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu, bodoh.. Kau lebih berharga dari apapun juga." Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, mencoba melenyapkan khawatir masing-masing.

Jaejoong sempat tercenung mendengar itu, namun akhirnya setitik butir bening jatuh meluncur di pipi putihnya.

"Huwee.. Yunho.." Yunho mengelus rambut almond Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan gadis cantik itu.

Banyak.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang membuat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini, kebaikan Yunho ini terasa justru menghantam kuat perasaannya.

Batinnya kacau. Tangannya bergerak pelan merengkuh punggung Yunho.

"Aku akan terus disini, jadi jangan takut, _ne_?" Yunho melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap kristal yang sempat tumpah dari mata Jaejoong.

"10 menit sudah habis, keluar dari rumah ini." usir Heechul yang sedikit mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya itu.

Yunho pun beranjak,"Oke, aku Pulang dulu, Boo~"

Chu~

"Mimpikan aku _ne _?" bisiknya setelah mencium pipi Jaejoong, dan menyebabkan Jaejong merona parah.

"Kau.!"

"_Nee.. Arasseo.. _Aku Pulang... _Gomawo_, kakak iparku yang cantik, _annyeong_~" godanya sambil mencolek pipi sang 'cinderella' sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" pekik Heechul.

.

.

.

.

Sojung memperlambat gerak kakinya ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Sojung-ah ?" panggil temannya.

Sojung masih menatap sosok Kim Jaejoong yang berjalan bersama Junsu dengan ceria, saat kemudian...

"Oii~ aku ikut _ne _?"

Sojung terbelalak mengetahui orang lain yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Jaejoong itu adalah kekasihnya.

Shim Changmin.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap sinis pada kepergian mereka, mengigit bibirnya karena menahan marah.

_'ternyata benar, dia yang disukai Changmin selama ini..' _tatapan itu menyiratkan benci yang begitu dalam.

"Kim Jaejoong..." desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan terlihat lengang, hanya ada beberapa murid yang duduk di sepanjang bangku khusus perpustakaan dan beberapa yang mencari-cari di rak buku yang berjejer rapi.

Jaejoong sibuk memilih buku di sebuah rak di pojok kini, disampingnya ada Changmin yang bersandar pada rak itu sambil memegang bukunya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa penyakit itu sungguhan, _nuna_?" Tanya Changmin sambil mendekat.

Gerak Jaejoong terhenti, ia terdiam.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, dan kurasa penyakit itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu yang periang.. Katakan yang sejujurnya, _nuna_."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Jadi, apa maksudmu aku aneh, Changminnie?" ia menoleh, menatap Changmin yang notabene jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi yang disampingku itu adalah kau, Changminnie.." desahnya sedikit terdengar seperti putus asa.

Changmin menatap serius..

"Lalu? Darimana _nuna_— "

"Kau bilang kau mengenalku sejak kecil, sahabatku sejak kecil hanya kau, Shim Changmin." Jaejoong menjawab tanpa menatap pria tinggi itu, sama sekali. Ia justru tertunduk kini.

Changmin menatap ragu.

"Membingungkan? aku juga lelah dengan keadaan ini.." ucap gadis bermata indah itu sendu, sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

Sedih, Jaejoong berjalan tak tentu setelah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

ia merasa takut, karena kini bahkan Changmin sudah menganggapnya aneh. Ia pun tak pernah mengharapkan keadaan ini.

_'Yun.. dimana kau?'_

Ia ingin sekali melihat Yunho saat ini hati kecilnya yang begitu sakit terus meneriakan nama Yunho, meski ia tak bisa menemukan kekasihnya itu diantara orang-orang sekitarnya.

_'Aku membutuhkanmu, Yun…!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terhenti dari aktifitasnya—memukuli berandalan sekolah—saat ia merasa mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

"Jaejoongie?" lirihnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh kearah gedung sekolah yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"A-ampuni aku, Jung Yunho.. Ampuni nyawaku.." perhatian namja tampan itu kembali tersita saat sosok yang hendak dihajarnya kembali berujar.

"Hoho~ tidak semudah itu… Kau harus menerima ini!"

DUAKKH~!

Satu tinju melayang mulus ke wajah berandalan itu, Yunho pun tersenyum puas.

Namun tiba-tiba temannya, Park Yoochun, menghampiri dengan raut tak biasa dan terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Yunho-yah..!" Ia mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum membicarakan hal penting itu.

"Jaejooong… Jaejoong-mu dan Jung Sojung bertengkar dan Jaejoong jatuh dari tangga, sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan!"

Dan, bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Yunho terbelalak, tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, ia segera pergi. Berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat Jaejoong.

Tempat malaikatnya berada saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK~!

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka kasar oleh Yunho, menampakkan sosok kekasihnya yang terduduk diatas salah satu ranjang tanpa siapapun menemaninya.

Dapat ia lihat dahi dan tangan kiri kekasihnya itu dibalut perban, Yunho melotot horror.

"_Nu-nuguseyo..?_" lirih Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas kepala gadis cantik itu kemudian mencium lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.. Ini aku, Yunho."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Yu-Yunho? kaukah itu, Yun? hikss…" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kim Jaejoong segera memeluk pinggang Yunho yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Tangan Yunho pun memeluk erat punggung kekasihnya itu

"Hikss… Aku takut, Yun.. hikss.. Sejak tadi aku mencarimu… Tapi aku malah betemu dengannya." Isak Jaejoong pilu. Demi apapun, Yunho tak akan mengampuni orang yang telah membuat Jaejoong-nya menjadi seperti ini.

"Shh~ tenanglah, sayang." Yunho mengecupi puncak kepala dan seluruh wajah aejoong, namun karena Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti menangis, akhirnya Yunho mencium bibir _cherry _favoritnya itu, melumat lembut seakan Jaejoong barang yang mudah pecah.

Berusaha membawa Jaejoong sedikit lebih tenang.

Jaejoong mulai berhenti terisak, dan berganti mendesis tertahan saat kini Yunho mengecupi pipinya, ia memeluk erat tubuh Yunho.

Sementara Yunho kini mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong. Hanya pelukan, namun begitu berarti bagi gadis itu.

Ia hanya tahu saat ini Yunho sedang mencoba menenangkannya.

_'tenanglah, aku ada disini..' _sentuhan Yunho seolah berkata seperti itu.

Ia kemudian berbaring disisi Jaejoong, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu selagi guru penjaga UKS sedang tidak ada.

Tak henti, Yunho mengelus bahu Jaejoong berharap gadisnya itu merasa lebih baik.

"Jung Sojung? dia yang melakukan ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk samar dalam dekapannya. "Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu, saat sedang mencarimu dia menatapku penuh kebencian. Aku baru tahu itu Sojung saat yang lain meneriakkan namannya ketika ia mendorongku.."

Rahang Yunho terkatup rapat seolah menahan sesuatu. Ingin rasanya saat ini juga ia menghampiri sang Jung perampuan itu, dan mengulitinya.

"ini semua gara-gara si brengsek Shim itu, kalau dia tidak menyukaimu semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.." desis Yunho.

_"Aniii.. Aniiya.."_ Jaejoong menggeleng.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salah Changmin, Yun! Aku.. Aku juga.. Salah…" ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang itu menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Boo..?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Jaejoong masih terisak sendu.

.

.

.

"A-aku.. Aku pernah menyukai Changmin.. Aku menyukainya saat itu… Sebelum kecelakaan itu.."

.

**.**

**To Be Continued **

Chap 2 Done! ^^

Ada yang akhirnya sadar kalo ff ini emang saya ubah dari yang tadinya Yaoi jd GS buat keperluan cerita... Semoga itu gak bikin kalian jadi males baca.

Oke, See ya in the next chapter!

**Special Thanks to :**

**KimYunhoJungJonghyun || Khai ria || JungKimCaca || yunjaehole || shanzec || Guest || ifa p arunda || jaejae || Anggunyu || bambidola || joana || hye jin park || leejisung4 || Park July and for all silent readers** :)


End file.
